Where the Road Leads
by Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart
Summary: A series of poems by people in Kingdom Hearts
1. Sora: Hearts

After a long day, I feel no need for some funny. Here is a Kingdom Hearts poem in Sora's point of view….

**Heart**

Every time I close my eyes

I see things no one can see

Even with their eyes open.

Nothing is wrong

Nor is it right

But lately…

_Is right or wrong there anymore?_

I don't think so.

Reasoning is pointless.

Common sense becomes useless.

_Follow your heart_

Easier said

Than done.

_Why, then, do I fight?_

Why?

Is it so maybe…

Maybe I'll see her again?

Or him?

Is there someone I need to meet?

Somewhere I need to be?

Something I need to do?

_A heart I need to heal?_

Who, though?

I've healed so many hearts in my time…

Until now at this very second that…

The heart that needs healing the most…

Is…

_Mine?_


	2. Namine: NA

Another poem, from Namine's point of view. Honestly, I'm not a Namine fan, but… try and fing the theme song quotes.

**N A**

The term 'N/A' means 'not applicable'

N and A are the first two letters of my name.

They are also the first two letters of the word nameless.

'not applicable' means 'unrelated'

_Just like me._

As for 'nameless' well…

After being 'unrelated' to _him_, my name doesn't matter

I had my chance, once.

But it wasn't worth the suffering I would cause

To _her._

After all of the pain I created… I'd never do it just so I could be happy.

So the next best thing to my own happiness…

_Is the happiness he might share with her one day._

He left me, of course.

When he walked away

No one heard me say

Please, oh baby, don't go…

But I'm not allowed to be with him.

I must remain 'unrelated' with him.

As for nameless…

_He forgot my name in order to remember hers._

_I said to him while he slept, _

'_It's ok if I'm nameless to you._

_It's not applicable anymore.'_


	3. Riku: Eclipse

I just realized… this is the fastest series of updates ever! Ok, it's Riku's turn!

Eclipse

I'm not a bad person

I'm not.

I'm not a lost, dark soul

Because that's the kind of person I hate.

_Because that's the kind of person I've become._

But he saved me

From the darkness of my own soul.

He saved me from hurting _her_

He saved me by saving her.

And at that point

_What right had I to be saved?_

So my best friends became my teachers

And maybe I'll be worthy of _her_ affection.

And worthy of _his _gratitude.

But I see it like this: an eclipse.

When the moon and the sun cover each other

Casting themselves and other around them into total darkness

But then… they drift apart once more, casting light on all

So you can see

That it's not the fault of the moon

And it's not the fault of the sun

But the darkness of the sun and the moon was caused by another force

That doesn't seem evil

Because it doesn't know any better.

_That's what happened to me_

But unlike an eclipse…

I opened my heart to the darkness

And look what happened?

Nothing worth saying

Or doing

Or being proud of.

_I had an eclipse of heart._


	4. Kairi: Tears

Another speedy update…. Kairi's turn!

**Tears **

How long has it been?

A month?

A year?

It's all the same

Without you.

You said you'd come back

I said I knew you would return…

_But I don't know._

How am I to know if you'll return?

Or if you'll even see another dawn?

You took the one path

On which I can't follow you.

Tears, some say, are produced out of weakness.

But that's not true.

Only strong people cry

_Because only strong people have a reason to cry_.

Only the people with strong hearts

That have experienced so much…

They are the only ones that have seen things that make people cry

_The only ones with the right to cry. _

And it's not fair.

Because every day

Because of my love for you

I wake up with tears in my eyes

From a dream.

This dream has made me see enough so I can cry.

It's a dream of us together, happy.

Why is it such a sad dream?

Because I fear that's all it may ever be.

A dream with no reality.

But my tears flow freely

Am I weak? After all…

It was just a dream, right?

But still each day I'll wake up

_With my tears obscuring the path to where you are._


	5. Sora: Call My Name

Ok, once more it's Sora's turn…

**Call My Name**

It's been too long since I've heard her voice

Yelling, 'over here! I'll race you!'

_What would I give_

To throw down this Keyblade

And run home to you

Just to hear you laugh again and call my name?

I'd give up the battles

And the magic

And the exploring

And more

_But it's not a choice_

Not an option

Not an alternative.

So I'll go on

And I'll fight

All the while calling out to you

Hoping that you can hear me

_Knowing that you can't._

Dreaming of you at night

Missing your presence.

My heart is burning every second

_Because _

It is strong but

A strong heart cannot nullify the emptiness

I get when I long for you to

Call my name

And come running

So in my heart

I'll whisper in my deepest

Most secretive times,

"_Come on, Kairi. Call my name so I can hear you."_


	6. Namine: Ignorance is Bliss

This is a bit of a stretch… having trouble feeling sorry for Namine much longer… and the characters started actually saying names. Yay!

**Ignorance is Bliss**

_So what is the difference between 'oblivion'_

_And 'oblivious'?_

Oblivious means

Unaware, ignorant

And ignorance is bliss, right?

Oblivion means

A void, nothingness

So now, Sora, if you are this oblivious

To the Organization

You may be sentenced to oblivion

_Because they'll hurt you._

Do not forget me, Sora

Even though you've already forgotten.

But more importantly, do not forget Kairi.

And do not believe that she and I are one and the same

Even though that may prove to be the truth

But it's better you do not know.

It's better you are oblivious to the truth.

_Which is why you must learn it._

Ignorance is bliss to a certain degree.

A degree that, if you were to fully achieve,

Could put your heart into oblivion.

Where it must never, ever be

Because if you enter oblivion

So will everyone else.

Sora… ignorance is bliss…

_But ignorance is also a fool's way to live_

Not knowing any better.

Sora, you are not a fool. Nor is Kairi.

So, neither of you can be oblivious to what is

Going on right now.

Ignorance is surely bliss

_But in return, bliss is the proper definition _

_Of the word 'death'._


	7. Riku: The Eternal Twilight

Once more, it is Riku's turn, so let's continue!

**The Eternal Twilight **

_The eternal whisper_

_On a sea of dreams._

My whispers

And my dreams.

My dreams of finding Sora and Kairi.

My whispers telling me I'll never find them.

My dreams telling my whispers to be silent

_Because that isn't true. _

I'll find them

And tell them

How sorry I am

How horrible I feel

How hopeful I am

_That everything is going to be ok _

That everything will work out.

But the whispers say that the twilight is eternal

That I'll never be able to stand in the light

Nor will I be able to hide in the dark.

Not anymore.

So the dreams of light

And happiness

And freedom

_And life_

Tell the whispers that I don't care if

I can't stand in the light.

Because the light… the brighter it is…

_The deeper the darkness surrounding it._

And I don't care

If I can't hide in the darkness

_Because I don't plan on hiding anymore._

And so, I tell both the eternal whispers

And the sea of dreams,

And anyone else who is listening

That that's it.

No more running.

No more hiding.

No more lies.

_I'll take the path of twilight to wherever it leads._

_And then I'll keep walking_

And walking

Until I see them, shouting at me to come and play

To race and duel and

Be their friend again.

And so I'm walking down the twilight path

With my dreams to guide me

And my whispers to keep reality in my reach

The two of them disagreeing

About whether or not

Twilight is eternal.

_And me?_

I'll be counting the steps

The miles

The valleys and mountains

That I pass.

I'll count

And count

Until the counting stops

And I can throw my arms around their shoulders and say

'_nothing is eternal_

_unless you make it that way.'_


	8. Kairi: Just a Moment

I felt like updating again. And the reason this is dedicated to anyone will remain a secret, unless you e-mail me at ok? But this is dedicated to **Dan**. Kairi, this poem is all you.

**Just a Moment**

I was so happy then

When the sun was shining every day

And we'd play

And laugh

And dream of tomorrow.

_Why did that change, Sora?_

I told you to never change

That I love you the way you are.

It was just a moment ago that we were together

Then fate took you away from me.

So, I'm waiting for just a moment

A moment that may last a few days

Or a few weeks

Or a few months

Or a few years.

Because a moment spent thinking about you

Is a moment well spent

So I can imagine your face

Your eyes

Your laugh.

Just a moment I'll wait

_Even if that moment lasts forever._

I miss you.

And can you forgive me, Sora?

I worried you for a moment

And made you feel

Very sad

Because of me

You might have suffered, if only a moment

And I'm sorry, Sora.

I love you so much

_But what have I done to show it? _

Just a moment is passing by

As the wind rustles my hair

And the sunlight touches my face.

And for a moment, I'm closing my eyes

And looking into yours.

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are._

The many ways that, for just a moment

I can see as a reality

Until they fade

And fade until

I can't see them any more.

And once I lose sight of them

Even for a moment

I know that I hurt you.

And even if you can live with that

Maybe it's me who can't.

Because, Sora, for just a moment

We were together…

But that moments just a memory

Which I'll hold dear forever

And ever

And even in my dying moment

That is the moment in my life I'll hold onto

Until the last second of my life

Because

_I love you._

_I'll love you much longer, I promise_

_Longer than just a moment._


	9. Sora: A Battle Won

It's Sora's turn now, and this one is from the pure need to update, so don't disown me if it sucks. This is about Sorathinking aboutRiku and wondering if their friendship is gone… and it's dedicated to my friend... we had a big fight, but we finally made up! Her name is Hili.

**A Battle Won**

A battle won is

The same right now as

A battle lost…

I won against the darkness

_But I lost you._

As I wander through the uncertain road

In front of my eyes

I can see something so clearly.

_I let you down_

And you let me down

But somehow, we're not even

What happened to us, Riku?

Kairi said for us to never change

From who we were

And yet, there we were

_Fighting._

I defeated you in that fight, Riku

But I certainly didn't win anything worth winning

Because

After all….

_You're still far away from me_

And your heart is out of my line of vision.

So a battle won

And a battle lost

All at the same time

Is it…

Is it something to be pitied?

It is something I should be ashamed of?

Because honestly…

I'm not ashamed of winning

I am ashamed

Of losing at the same time.

I'm ashamed of throwing back

All our times together

_Just to salvage my pride._

But if I see you again…

I wonder if I'd be able to say a word

Or maybe instead, I'd shun you because…

Every time I think about you, from the moment I gave you the direct message

That I did not want us to be friends anymore

_I regretted it from the moment I thought it._

From the moment the dire thought leaked into my head

My heart told me not to listen.

But I listened anyway

Because I was hurt by your choices.

I thought you had forgotten me, Riku.

And even if you search for me every day…

I cannot honestly tell you

Or myself

Or anyone

That I would accept you back

Because I owe you an apology

But you also owe me an apology.

_And I don't think, in my heart,_

_That either of us would say_

_"I'm sorry" so easily._

Even if I forgive you already.

But hey…

A battle lost…

Is a battle won...

_right?_


	10. Namine: Rain Storm

It is Namine's turn, blah, blah, blah… This is dedicated to the victims of Hurricane

Katrina.

**Rain Storm**

Raindrops

Are technically

Droplets of water formed

In the sky.

But to me, the only 'rain' I can see

_Are the tears pouring down from my eyes._

And the only thunder I've heard

Was my wails and sobs…

_My heartache._

The only lightning that every flashed before me

Was the anger I felt.

And the only blackout I ever experienced

Was when I closed my eyes

So I'd never have to see

The terrible things

_All around me._

The only rain storm I ever experienced

_Was the storm that rages_

_Every day_

_In my heart._

And in my memories.

I can remember it all clearly

So now, as the rain pours

And as rain streaks across the sky,

Tears streak across my face

Down my cheeks

And away from me forever.

And every tear that falls

Is like a bad memory floating

Away so that the storm

_Is a little less fierce_.

And now, I am free of

The Castle Oblivion

I heard it.

The clash of thunder

The flash of lighting

And feeling

Of the rain on my face.

And as I looked at the sky that night

I realized

_That the storm clouds_

_Are crying._

Just like me.

Why would anyone cry, though, if they could fly?

Because…

_There's no point in flying_

_If there's no one to watch._

_And if you fall… And no one is ready_

_The catch you_...

_Then I hear the impact_

_Is very_

_painful..._


	11. Riku: You Bring Me Home

This is once more Riku's turn. It's like… Riku reflecting on his one-sided love for Kairi. Dedicated to my friend Cait simply because I was talking to her when I thought of this.

**You Bring Me Home**

I knew all along

How you felt about me

And how you felt about him.

I knew

_That you loved him_

And that you didn't love me

At least not in that way.

But I couldn't help it

Falling in love with you, Kairi.

I couldn't stop

The feelings I felt

When I looked at you.

But now neither of you are here with me

_On this desolate_

_Empty_

_Pointless_

_Road of Twilight._

But that's okay.

Because being so far from you

Makes every step worth it

So I can go home

And see you.

Kairi…

You bring me home every day

A little by little

Watching the clouds roll by

Like I know you are

Sitting on the island

_Watching the horizon_

Hoping

And waiting

For Sora and I

To join you.

You bring me closer to that horizon

Every day

You bring me home in my dreams at night

You bring me home in my imagination at daytime

And any time I think

To stop and take a break, I remember

_That I love you._

But a thought struck me recently.

I hurt you

And Sora

_Very much._

What right do I have to come back home

And keep loving you

And calling Sora my friend.

Do I have a right to do that?

Well… no.

But then why do I still

Want, so badly

_To be in love with you_

And to be best friends with Sora?

Because

That makes me

A little more human

Than I was before.

And every time I get closer

To the humanity I was losing

_A little at a time…_

Just like always, Kairi.

Every time I regain my lost

Humanity and reality

I get a little closer to

Where you are.

Kairi….

You bring me home every day.

Until one day…

_I'll wake up…._

_And I'll find_

_That 'home'_

_Was with you all along._


	12. Kairi: Stop and Wish Upon A Star

Ok, this will be the last installment of original poems. The last four will be alterations of the theme song 'Simple and Clean.' If you don't know it, look up the lyrics on or whatever. This is just based on the weather outside right now- like it's gonna rain, but there's no water falling. Kairi, this is your next-to-last hurrah.

**Stop And Wish Upon A Star**

Stop.

_Just stop._

Stop and listen

Please.

Stop and listen because

Everyone's life hangs in the balance

The balance in between what I say

And what you hear me say.

_Stop for a moment._

A minute, a second, just stop and listen to me.

Look at the sky on a clear and wonderful night.

Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight

_Make a wish_

_Stop and make a wish._

Here's my wish.

I wish

I wish, wish, wish

That he'd come home tomorrow.

That I'd stop crying today.

No one knows what it's like

To look in the mirror

_And not recognize yourself._

I look in the mirror and see.

Sora would have seen the change before it happened

And Riku would have figured it out soon after.

But they're not here.

So I wish

That I could look in the mirror

And not see

Faded, sad blue eyes

Flushed, tear-streaked cheeks

Limp, un-kept hair.

_But the worst part of not recognizing that sad girl_

_Is that I really do recognize her._

She is the girl that so long before Sora and Riku

Went away

The little girl that I hid

That no one would ever see

_Crying _

Because she was missing something.

I wish

I wish, wish, wish

That everything would stop.

I wish that everything would stop for a moment

_So I could keep wishing_

_And waiting, and keep crying._

The little girl who didn't remember anything

Was buried alive.

And now that I am all alone

I dug her up

So I wouldn't be so alone.

_And now we cry together._

So stop.

Just stop.

Stop and hope.

Stop and dream.

Stop and listen.

Stop and pray.

_Stop and wish upon the first star you see at night._

Wish for the thing you want most.

But before you wish for it, just stop.

_Stop and listen._

Before you wish for the one thing you want most…

Be sure you know exactly what to wish for.

_Because when I say I wish time would stop_

I am really wishing

_To see him alive again._

_I'm also wishing_

_That Sora and I are wishing for the same thing-_

_Each other._


	13. Sora: Simple and Clean

Ok, this is it. Sora's last turn in this series of poems. The title of the entire collection will make sense at the end of Kairi's poem. I promise. Ok, Simple and Clean: Sora's Edition if on now!

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Simple and Clean, nor do I own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. I WILL ONE DAY!

Simple and Clean: Sora

You're giving me

Too many things

Lately

I don't need everything

I only need

What I asked for

When this started

At first I

Just wanted to help everyone out

But no longer is anything quite that simple

When we walked away

No one thought to say

Maybe we shouldn't go

Simple happiness is wherever we are

So why now are we apart?

It's hard to let it go

The daily things

That made us smile

Are long gone

That confuses me

If we were happy

Then why did we go away, huh?

It's like we tried to walk

On water

Now I am older and I understand

And I wish I had said, "no"

Then things would still be so simple

When we walked away

Why didn't I say

Please, let's just not go

Together and free is the way that we should be

Tonight.

That thought won't let me go.

Hold on

Whatever lies beyond right now

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future didn't scare us at all

I really wish it had

When she walked away

All I had to say was

"Please, let's stay; don't go."

Simple and beautiful I always thought

It struck me that night

I love her, that's right.

Hear me

Whoever listens, just believe me

I shouldn't have let go

Regardless of warnings

I wasn't ready for this

It's really her I miss

"Hold me"

That's really what I wish she'd told me

But now we're so alone

Regardless of feeling

I know what I have to do

Tell her "I love you, too."


	14. Namine: Simple and Clean

Now here's Namine. I realized something… I don't actually hate Namine. It's more like… I'm afraid of her, a little bit. I mean… if she betrayed Sora ever… her power… he could never win against her, if she stole his memories away. It's almost like she can change history. Oh, and this was written BEFORE I played KH2. Keep that in mind as you read this. The rest will be based on after KH2.

INFO: I'VE DECIDED TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR EVERYONE THAT'S A RE-WRITE OF THE KH2 THEME! Here's Namine's next-to-last poem. Now, having beaten Kingdom Hearts II, I wish I had included a set for Roxas. Oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers. Perhaps another time… Well, at the end of the game, I decided that I do like Namine, but only if Roxas is in the picture. The thought of her taking Sora from Kairi irks me deeply.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Simple and Clean. WAAAAAH!

**Simple and Clean: Namine**

You're taking from me

Too many things

So then, it's what I need

When you came to me

And said

'How could I forget? I love you!'

But then it meant you have to lose your lover

When we are older you will understand what I meant

When I said 'choose'

Between the truth and a ruse

When you walked away

I knew I couldn't say

'Please stay with me; don't go'

Lonely and cold is the way that I've felt ever since that night'

You promised you'd help me, though

_The only thing_

That keeps my mind busy

Are her, you, and me

That's when you smiled at me and said

'It was always him, you, and me'

But I know how you love her

When we are older you will understand

To hold on to what you know

And maybe some things are that simple

When you turned my way

_No one heard me say_

_'I don't wanna hurt them, please, no.'_

Quiet and strong is the way I resisted those dreams that night

I won't give in or let go

_'Help me'_

That's all I wanted, please believe me

I don't wanna turn away

Suspended by shadows

The future is quite cloudy but not the past

It not me; it's her that you adore!

When you turned away

Just to hear her say

'Oh, I love you, you know'

How could I feel but alone and aloof as you answered her?

I wish for your love

_Take me_

I don't care where or how but please just make me

A better kind of girl

Defiant of warning

How could anything scare you at all?

She makes your spirit soar

_Crying_

_You're stuck in the dark and slowly dying_

_And you didn't even know_

In control of your passion

For something that didn't even happen at all

Still, I lied to you.


End file.
